inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Erabareshimono Tachi
Erabareshimono Tachi (選ばれし者たち, lit. Chosen Ones) is the character song of Matatagi Hayato, Kusaka Ryuuji, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou and Tetsukado Shin. It is sung by their seiyuus, Ishikawa Kaito, Okabayashi Fumihiro, Yonaga Tsubasa, Nojima Hirofumi and Tai Yuuki respectively. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 真名部: 綿密なディフェンスから 皆帆: 推理したエピローグ 鉄角: ジャブからのストレートでさばく 九坂: 駆け上がる笑顔から　瞬木: 受け止めた俊足で 全体: オンリーワンめざし　いざ勝負 ズバリ！いま全力で！ それぞれの夢から生まれて　磨かれて光る ひとつひとつの才能 選ばれし者達　可憐に変身をとげて さあ戦おう誇り高く 九坂: 豹変したその瞳　鉄角: 俺はまだまだいける 瞬木: 鋭い視線からの合図 皆帆: 気がつけば対峙する　真名部: 相手に触れさせない 全体: メッセージを出して　いざ勝負 心！燃やしたなら！ イナズマのシグナル　胸に付けたそのアカシは ひとりひとりをつなぐ 選ばれし者達　拳を に突き上げて 羽ばたくのさ１２の３で ズバリ！いま全力で！ 心！燃やしたなら！ それぞれの夢から生まれて　磨かれて光る ひとつひとつの才能 選ばれし者達　可憐に変身をとげて さあ戦おう誇り高く イナズマのシグナル　胸に付けたそのアカシは ひとりひとりをつなぐ 選ばれし者達　拳を に突き上げて 羽ばたくのさ１２の３で |-|Romaji= Manabe: Menmitsu na DEFENSE Minaho: Kara suiri shita EPILOGUE Tetsukado: JAB kara no STRAIGHT de sabaku Kusaka: Kakeagaru egao kara Matatagi: uketometa shunshoku de All: ONLY ONE mezashi iza shoubu ZUBARI! ima zenryoku de! Sorezore no yume kara umarete migakarete hikaru hitotsu hitotsu no sainou Erabareshimono tachi Karen ni henshin wo togete Saa tatakaou hokori takaku Kusaka: Hyouhen shita sono hitomi Tetsukado: Ore wa mada mada ikeru Matatagi: Surudoi shizen kara no aizu Minaho: Ki ga tsukeba taiji suru Manabe: Aite ni furesasenai All: MESSAGE wo dashite iza shoubu Kokoro! moyashita nara! INAZUMA no SIGNAL mune ni tsuketa sono AKASHI wa Hitori hitori wo tsunagu Erabareshimono tachi Kobushi wo sora ni tsukiagete Habataku no sa ichi ni no san de ZUBARI! ima zenryoku de! Kokoro! moyashita nara! Sorezore no yume kara umarete migakarete hikaru Hitotsu hitotsu no sainou Erabareshimono tachi Karen ni henshin wo togete Saa tatakaou hokori takaku INAZUMA no SIGNAL mune ni tsuketa sono AKASHI wa Hitori hitori wo tsunagu Erabareshimono tachi Kobushi wo sora ni tsukiagete Habataku no sa ichi ni no san de |-|Translation= Manabe: From a carefully detailed defense Minaho: Is the epilogue I had surmised Tetsukado: With a straight jab, I finish them off Kusaka: From the smile that rises up Matatagi: And with speedy legs that stop the charge All: Aiming to be the only one, we get down to the fight To the point! We’re now going at full power! Born from our dreams and polished until they shine Are the talents of every one of us Chosen ones, achieve your transformation with grace Now, let’s fight, with the greatest of pride Kusaka: With eyes that change expression suddenly Tetsukado: I can still go on Matatagi: The sharp look gives the signal Minaho: Before I realize it, I’m squaring off against them Manabe: I won’t let the opponent touch me All: Sending out the message, we get down to the fight When the heart! Flames up! The thunderbolt signal on our chests is proof Of what links each of us together Chosen ones, raise those fists towards the sky We’re gonna fly, on one-two-three To the point! We’re now going at full power! When the heart! Flames up! Born from our dreams and polished until they shine Are the talents of every one of us Chosen ones, achieve your transformation with grace Now, let’s fight, with the greatest of pride The thunderbolt signal on our chests is proof Of what links each of us together Chosen ones, raise those fists towards the sky We’re gonna fly, on one-two-three Video Category:Songs